new beginnings prologue (frerard)
by silverelectric
Summary: prologue to my story


Have you ever felt alone? Like no one cares about you?  
My name is Frank Iero and that is how I feel everyday.

Today was my first day at a new school. I crawled out of my messy bed and shuffled into my bathroom that is attached to my room. i shut the door and looked at my reflection in the Mirror. Sighing i shook my head looking away from the monster looking back at me. After washing my face and getting for school, I use to go to a catholic school, but as soon as they found out i was gay, i got beat more than usual. I pulled on my skinny jeans and MisFits shirt along with my skull hoody and chucks, picking up my Black and Gray messanger bag that was burried under a mountain of clothes i headed down stairs putting my ear buds. I silently made my way past the living room where my mom was passed out on the couch and carefully opened the old squeeky woodened door.  
Shuffling down the old quite road i began thinking to myself that I shouldn't go to school at all, whats the point? There is nothing but trouble at school .As I turned the corner, a giant builidng came into my view. That must be it.. Hell.. Walking into the front gates of the school,  
I noticed kids were already in their classes. I made my way down the halls towards what I hope was the office. I was looking down at my feet shuffling along the old grayish tile floors wondering why no body bothered to clean them. Opening the freshly painted door, the first thing that hit me was the cold rush of wind from the air conditioner causing a musty smell to fill the halls. It was still early fall and a bit warm inside. I went to the desk and pushed the bell and waited for someone to come to the front desk 'Aren't these people suppose to stay at the front desk?' i wondered to myself. I sat down at one of the chairs and waited for SOMEONE to show. Maybe I got the days wrong.. maybe there is no school today. I thought to myself looking around at the office room. It was a pale yellow color with some posters hanging up. One of the posters was a astronaught. 'was the princible an astronaught or?' i thought to my self confused.  
I didn't notice anyone was at the desk when i heard a lady clear her throat.  
"May I help you Son?" Said the lady who looked to be about 90. She had gray hair and long ugly nails that should be clipped and were painted a bright yellow color, her gold glasses falling down her nose and she had make up on that looked way over the top.  
"I'm new here..." I mumbled handing her some paper.  
'why am i so shy?'i wondered.  
She looked it over tapping her yellow long nails on the desk everyonce and a while scrapping them on it giving me a chill that goes up my spin. She kept pushing her glasses up, reading the paper. 'there isnt that much on there.. can she not read?' i thought to myself staring at the ground, still the gray tile.I shuffled my feet back and forth waiting.  
"Ah yes Mr. Ioro. Here is your schedule" She said mispronouncing my name handing me my schedule.  
"it's IERO" I told her. "thanks." i said taking my schedule and walked out of the office keeping my head down and walked out into the abandoned boring hallways. Lockers filled up more than half of the walls, some of the class room doors had posters on them. As i looked around trying to find my first class room the hallway came to an end and so I turned a corner and saw more rooms.  
'How many rooms are there?' i wondered out loud.  
1501... 1502... 1607.. wait where is the other classes? confusion swept over me, I turned around and went down yet another hall way. Wondering all the way down the one hallway and finally saw the number to my first class. I slowly made my way to the door scared of what awaits me. Turning the nob slowly and opening the door caused a loud squeeking noise to be formed that echoed down the my lip and walked into the room, everyone in the class room looked at me inculding the teacher.  
"And who are you?" Said who i assumed was the teacher rudly. I slowly made my way over to her keeping my head down from all of the stares i was recieving and handed her my read it over and nodded.  
"Hmm.." she said, "Go sit over their." She said pointing towards the front of the room infront of some jocks and near the window giving me a view of the woods. I nodded heading to the desk and sat down in a old looking desk that had things written all over it. as i sat, the feeling of paper crumbled up hit my head.  
And so it begins... I thought to myself.


End file.
